Hydraulic systems are often used in various mechanical systems or electro-mechanical systems to actuate and/or control components of those systems. For example, in an aircraft system, a hydraulic system may use a fluid, such as oil, to actuate controllers, motors, gears, and other components of the aircraft system. As the fluid flows through the hydraulic system, the fluid may be contaminated with particles from various components of the aircraft system. The fluid needs to be filtered and cleaned so that the hydraulic system performs and operates properly. Accordingly, the hydraulic system typically employs a filter assembly that includes a filter element for filtering the fluid. Over time, the filter element may become condemned or contaminated. In some circumstances, the condemned filter element can adversely affect the flow of the fluid (e.g., pressure) in the hydraulic system thereby degrading the performance of the hydraulic system and causing components of the aircraft system to operate improperly. Thus, it is important to accurately monitor and detect when the filter element and/or the fluid in the hydraulic system requires changing.
Therefore, what is needed is a new and improved multi-sensing device for sensing characteristics of a fluid flowing through a filter element in a fluid system.